Beware Street
by Yasashi
Summary: REVISED You should listen to your parents, 'cause see what I've become and now I regret it. My first a bit horror Fiction Story, so forgive meee xP


I do not own Gakuen Alice. No, never.

**O.o Beware Street o.O**

**

* * *

**

"You always disobey me! How many time do I have to tell you not to go out!", The brunette haired girl said.

"But mom, how could you look me up here in my room? It's boring! No entertainment!", a brunette kid whined.

"We can go somewhere this coming holiday. Can't you wait for that?", her mother, named Yuka, said.

"Arrrggghhh!", then her daughter, Mikan, just stomped her way to her room with an angry expression plastered in her face.

**In her room**

"She is so unbelievable! How could she do that to her one and only daughter!", Mikan said angrily.

"I might escape through the bathroom window since she already caught me in my bedroom window and in the back door", she said.

**Flashback**

**Back Door Escape Plan A**

'_Thump'_

'_Creek'_

'_Thump'_

'_Creek'_

'_The door is already here, at last!',_ she thought happily.

'_EEEKKKHHH'_

The door made noise. Now she's sweating, waiting for her mother to shout at her. Now her fear has come.

"Mikan! Why you no good brat! Come back here!", Yuka shouted so much of dismay.

'_Now, I'm busted!_', Mikan thought.

**Terrace Escape Plan B**

"She wouldn't notice me here…It's my room anyway", she said.

She ties all together the blanket, bed sheets, pillow case and everything. She was that desperate to escape! She's done with her preparations and ready to escape using her terrace_._ She throws her bag and she moves slowly and carefully so her mother won't wake up. ooopppsss! Wrong move! Her mother was there waiting for her, down in her terrace.

'_Now all we need to do is to cover our ears'_, and like she thought a while ago, she covered her ears tightly.

"MIKAN! How many times do I have to tell you this? Do not escape! You might be in danger. You might be one of the victims of hit-and-run, gang toOot, blah blah blah", and so on and so forth.

**End of Flashback**

"Plan will be held later, midnight", with that, she dozed off to sleep.

**Midnight**

Her clock alarmed and she immediately turned it off. She changed her clothes, fixed herself, and went to the bathroom to escape using the bathroom window. She knows that it's going to be hard since the window is kind of small. Well, she'll do anything just to go out and even if it means that she has to go through that window. It took her more or less than 5 minutes to escape and when she's out of their house. She knows, for the first time, she succeeded.

Yes, Mikan's right, Yuka doesn't know that she have already managed to escape because of you can read her thoughts, you'll hear this: '_She seemed to be sleeping today. That's good! Now she listens to me'_, she, then formed a small smile in her lips. Oh how wrong you are, girl.

* * *

**Back to Mikan**

She planned where to go. She guesses that it might be a good idea if she went to bars. An half an hour later, she reached her destination. The bar was located at an empty space lot, only that bar was build up. She read what street she went to, it was read **'Beware Street'**, she just laughed at it. She entered the bar and found many teenagers, almost same as her age. She went to the counterand ask for an orange juice.

"Just wait a minute, miss", the bartender said.

She waited patiently. She looked to her left side and saw a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, drinking lemonade. The boy turned around and saw her looking that him.

"What do you want?", he asked sarcastically. He knows he's being rude to this new girl but it pisses him off whenever there's a girl approaching him or flirting with her, he's not gay, he's just not-so-amused with it. He finds it disgusting.

"Nothing", that was the only words escape from her mouth.

"What's your name?", she asked. She was still looking at the red eyed boy.

The question she asked made him open his eyes wide. Usually, when there's a new girl showing up, it means that the girl only came and hang outs in this lonely bar is because of him but seeing that Mikan didn't, he showed interest in her. So he replied, "Daisuke", he lied. "You? What's yours?", he asked. Then he takes a sip at his drink.

"Mikan", she said with a smile in her face. The bartender already served her orange juice. She's gained more energy to talk to him. An hour passed, she bid farewell to the boy so called "Daisuke". The boy watched her went out of the bar and said, "Hn, my real name is Natsume, baka", he smirk.

Mikan felt a bit sleepy. She walks in zigzag ways. She didn't notice a speeding car heading in her direction.

_'**Crash!'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**After a year**

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

There are 4 teenagers who just got out of one of the famous bar and rode the car they secretly sneak out in the garage of one of the teenager's parents.

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
'Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

They sing the song being played in the car. They seemed to be happy and the one who is driving even tagged along with them.

_(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

The green haired girl with curls at the end of her hair and the dirty blonde boy did the second voices while the black haired shoulder haired girl and the nearly bald boy sang the main voice.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

The green haired girl notices someone walking. So she said, "Guys, stop the car first. Let that girl join us"

"Where is she, Sumire?", the black haired girl, named Wakako said.

"There! –Pointing the girl- She might be in danger if she kept on walking in the middle of the night", Sumire responds.

"Yeah, Sumire might be right. Mochu, stop the car in front of her", the dirty blonde boy said or otherwise, commanded.

"Okay, just wait. We're still bit far from her, you know", Mochu replied.

Like his companion said, he stopped the car near the girl. The blonde boy opens the door and called out for the girl.

"Hey! Want a ride?", he said while smiling. The girl turned around and smiled back at him, "Sure"

When the girl got in the car, she thanked them, "Thank You very much for letting me ride. I don't know how to pay you but-", she was cut by Sumire, "Don't mind it! It was just a simple ride. Nothing more or else"

"Where we will drop you?", Mochu said.

"Maybe just there –pointing at somewhere- the place isn't that far from here anyway", the girl said sweetly.

"Where did you go in this late night?", Koko asked. Sumire smack Koko behind.

"What's that for?", he shouted angrily.

"You're not his mother to interrogate her like that!", she snapped back.

"No need to be angry to him, miss. Besides I'm going to answer his question anyway", the girl said while giggling. "I went to the bar, for fun. That's all", she answered straightly.

"Miss, I can't seem to see a house here? Are you sure you live here?", Mochu asked.

"No. I don't live there. My house is far from here", she said seriously.

"You told us that your house is here? Are you playing stupid prank jokes here?", Wakako butted in.

"I never said that my house is not here, it's true but I want to go here", she replied.

"Why? It's empty, girl. It's quite dangerous here", Sumire said with a frown on her face.

"It's because…"

"It's because what?", Koko injected.

"How will she be able to finish her sentence when you're butting in!", Sumire smack Koko again.

"That hurts!", Koko said with an annoyed expression.

"Stop that fight! What's your big reason why you wanted here, miss?", Mochu asked.

"It's because…"

Everyone is looking at her directly.

"It's because…"

The 4 person raised their right eyebrows.

"It's because…I'm Mikan Sakura", she said.

"Huh? What's the connection?", Wakako asked.

"The girl who died here"

'_Errrkkk'_

'_Crash!'_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_**-Shut**__**down-**_

* * *

**An hour later**

"There was a car crash/crash happened here again in Beware Street. The police thought before that maybe because they were drunk or something but now it seems that it's not drinking of alcohol is the cause if all accident here. Since the teenagers who is involved here today in a car crash, do not smell alcohol. There must be something wrong here in this street. I forgot to mention that this car crash incident today was the 50th one.", the reporter said.

The police notice something. They showed it to everyone and since that day, the Beware Street was named or called,

**Beware of Mikan Sakura Street.**

**

* * *

**

**The note was:**

I, Mikan Sakura, the girl who died on this street because I didn't listen

To my mother. I never meant to kill them, it was an accident.

They are the one who offered me a ride and I just gladly accepted it.

After I told them that I am the girl, who died here 1 year ago,

I was about to say that they shouldn't do it again anymore

Since they'll end up like me.

I guess, it's too late for that.

Condolence,

Mikan Sakura

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, welcome back to myself `xD I started revising all of my stories because I just noticed how _bad _it is and the grammar [I'm aware that there still some grammar problem here even though I revised it already] I won't be writing stories for now since I want to prioritize my studies and if ever I have a free time like now, I'll be busy revising all my stories except 'Sidewalk', I don't have the authority to do that.

And yes, I got this from a video I found on YouTube but I failed, I think this is not scary even a bit ._. haha~

So that's all for now, I guess? `xD And thanks for the reviews I received and will be receiving in the near future ;)


End file.
